Harley X Miyuki drabble
by CarinaIchigo
Summary: Jallal helps Harley try to get Miyuki to leave him alone...or does he?


Harley was in his human form today, he wore black jeans with a grey shirt. He was shopping so Nagisa could cook tonight. Once he got to there apartment, she saw Nagisa playing her video games. She wore a blue tank top and blue matching shorts with red flip flops.

"Oh, hey Harley, Miyuki came by again today" nagisa turned, her hair in two pigtails like Maka

"Again?" I moaned dropping the shopping bags on the floor

"Why don't you just take her to one date and that's it?" nagisa asked picking the bags up and heading to the kitchen. Of course, not before pausing the game.

"Are you crazy! She'll be all over me!" Harley yelled towards the kitchen.

"Not my fault! Anyway, I'm going out with Kid tonight! So i'll be home late" nagisa yelled, turning the stove on. Harley felt a pang of jealousy, even though he got rejected by nagisa, he still wasn't giving up. Even Kid new this. That night, both Nagisa and Harley were about to eat, but it seemed like they had a guest, Blair. Nagisa was laughing at what Blair kept making Harley have a nose bleed every second.

XD next day XD

Harley was at Sayomi's mansion the next day. He knocked and a woman that seemed taller than him. She seemed like the exact replica of Sayomi, long red hair and green eyes

"Are you Harley?" She asked.

"Yeah, um...I'm just here to see Jallal" he started

"Oh, well, okay? My names Madoka by the way. I'm Sayomi's mother" that's when Jallal suddenly appeared.

"Yo what's up?" Jallal greeted as Madoka left. Jallal closed the door as they both started walking

"Jallal, dude, I need help" Harley stated

"With what?" Jallal asked confused

"Miyuki..." Harley answered hesitating

"Seriously" jallal burst out laughing

"Yeah, dude. Please!" Harley yelled on his knee's.

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do" jallal answered smirking evilly 'this is gonna be fun'

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Nagisa and Kid were cuddled up in a ball watching a movie in his "symmetrical" mansion. Nagisa was half asleep when Kid kissed her forehead. Grabbing her chin, pulling her closer to kiss her when unfortunately for them, Nagisa's phone rang.

"Damn, the worst possible time!" Kid yelled, obviously pissed.

"Oh, its a text from Jallal. Come over to our place, bring Kid as well, you'll both be laughing your asses off" nagisa read. Both looked at each other, slightly scared what would be waiting for them

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jallal, Sayomi, Tami, Soul, Black*Star, Nagisa, Kid and patty were all behind the bushes near the mansion to get a perfect view of Harley, you would never guess that he would resort to this, all I'll say is that he's wearing a tux and a top hat like a magician but there's more than that. He knocked on the door and Miyuki opened it, her eyes widened when she saw Harley. As well he had a tux, he had a moustache, smack on his upper lip.

"Waddya think Miyuki-Chan~" harley asked smirking. Miyuki looked down and trembled

"Harley, I-I..." Miyuki started, Harley smiled to himself 'it worked!' He yelled. Miyuki's head shot up, hearts around her and he eyes stars

"You look adorable! Yee!" Harley was frozen and that's when he started running away with Miyuki hot on his trail.

"Jallal! You said this would get rid of her!" Jallal and everyone one else was laughing their asses off

"Oh! My bad! I guess it didn't work! Ahahahhahahha" Jallal burst out laughing

"Oh god Harley! I didn't think you'd go to those extremes!" Nagisa yelled laughing and for the rest of the night. Harley was running towards the sunset with Miyuki hot on her trail

THE END

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yo, my god, I hope you guys are laughing your butt's off like me. My cousin who owns Sayomi, Jallal, Tami and Miyuki gave me this idea. I don't know how she got it but it came out awesome. Hope you enjoyed it and if you don't know who the characters are then check out my soul eater story: forgotten, remembering. Hope you enjoys, reviews are really appreciated!

CarinaIchigo


End file.
